


Un cuore a metà

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Happy, Hearbroken, Heart, Introspettivo, Love, Sad, Sentimentale, ricordi, scoperte, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Era felice.Nathan Riggs aveva trovato tutto ciò che cercava.In più faceva il lavoro che amava, aveva fatto pace con Owen Hunt e, ora si trovava in uno dei più importanti ospedali di Seattle, la domanda veniva spontanea… Che cosa potesse esserci che avrebbe rovinato tanta tranquillità?Nathan si era buttato in una sfida ardua: conquistare Meredith Grey. No, non era affatto facile.Cosa avevano in comune i due? Tutto o quasi.Così, una volta riuscito a fare breccia nel suo cuore ed essere riuscito ad abbassare quei muri che aveva eretto per proteggersi poteva ritenersi fortunato a vivere l’amore, di nuovo, ancora una volta.Ma che ne sarebbe stato di loro non appena la verità sarebbe stata svelata?Megan era viva.Cosa avrebbe fatto Nathan? No, non poteva abbandonarla e… Meredith?





	Un cuore a metà

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
 

Stava camminando al suo fianco, non si girò nemmeno a vedere le condizioni dell’ospedale, adesso voleva solo riprendersi e controllare i suoi pazienti.  
Beh, la prescrizione del medico era un’altra, infatti Meredith dopo averlo accompagnato sull’autoambulanza gli diede dell’ossigeno e quasi lo costrinse a rimanere fermo e a godersi quel piccolo momento di pace.  
Nathan non riusciva a respirare, i polmoni gli sembravano in fiamme, la gola gli bruciava… era messo male, di certo più di quanto lui ammettesse.  
Era un uomo e… Non poteva farsi vedere da lei in quelle condizioni, men che mai a frignare per aver inalato un po’ di fumo.  
Era stranamente silenziosa, più del solito ed era… Nervosa, come se qualcosa le avesse tolto un pizzico di quella luce che portava sempre con sé.  
Voleva parlarle. Doveva farlo, ma lei fu più veloce di lui.  
«Megan è viva» affermò Meredith subito dopo, mentre il suo mondo crollò senza preavviso.  
Lei continuò a parlare, lui chiese anche qualche delucidazione in più, ma nulla era più importante di quelle tre parole. Nathan continuava a ripeterle, prima passò dall’incredulità alla credibilità e, poi era scioccato e un momento dopo sicuro di sè.  
Non seppe bene nemmeno lui ciò che stava provando. Si sentiva come fluttuare nell’aria, dove fino a un momento prima aveva tutto ciò che voleva, ogni certezza e, invece adesso guardava la realtà e vedeva solo un futuro incerto, un futuro che gli faceva paura.  
   
_“Ma come è successo?” si domandò, mentre rimaneva fermo a fissare Meredith._  
   
Forse fu proprio lei che lo scosse da tutti i suoi pensieri, dalle domande che avrebbe voluto farle, dalle emozioni che voleva esternare o solo chiudersi in se stesso.  
Megan era viva.  
Continuava a ripeterselo e più gli sembrava surreale.  
Non c’era nulla che poteva fare per calmare ciò che il suo cuore sapeva già, nulla che poteva evitare affinché Meredith non venisse ferita di nuovo. E, quando giunse a quell’affermazione rallentò, pensò a ciò che avrebbe significato per lei e… tutte le gioie che stava vivendo furono accantonate dal senso di colpa.  
Oh, ma lui la conosceva bene, così come sapeva cosa gli stava passando per la mente perché… erano le stesse cose che avrebbe pensato lei stessa.  
Fece la cosa giusta per lui, alzò lo sguardo e  lasciò che i suoi occhi azzurri fissassero quelli di lei.  
 Erano come… due oceani che si scontravano formando una marea.  
Ecco, era così che si sentiva.  
Meredith sorrise, allungò una mano e la poggiò sulle sue. Bastò quel contatto per fargli perdere ogni certezza e allo stesso tempo fargliene acquistare delle altre.  
Nathan si scosse, sapeva che doveva fare e agì d’istinto. Scese dall’autoambulanza, iniziò a dettare ordini a Meredith, gli disse dei suoi pazienti, di ciò che doveva fare e che sarebbe stato bene. Certo, chiunque al suo posto stava bene, o meglio diceva di esserlo quando in realtà era come volare.  
Lui parlava e camminava avanti e indietro, ma appena la collega fece una faccia preoccupata corse da lei, l’abbracciò, la sollevò da terra e girarono su se stessi.  
Megan era viva. La sua Megan era viva.  
«Sto bene. Starò bene» disse preso dall’euforia quando l’appoggiò a terra, tuttavia nello stesso momento in cui lo fece capì che stava sbagliando.  
Lei non lo disse, ma stava soffrendo, poteva leggerglielo negli occhi, gli stessi che aveva osservato da lontano, dove aveva imparato a guardare per conoscerla.  
No, non doveva essere felice si disse, ma come poteva non esserlo?  
Si maledì perché le stava togliendo ciò che era stato in grado di darle: la felicità, una nuova possibilità e di amare di nuovo.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò a malincuore, anche se una parte di lui era troppo felice per quella notizia che per anni aveva aspettato e, per cui aveva rinunciato a tutto prima di tornare a vivere di nuovo.  
«No. Non devi» rispose lei, portando l’indice tra i due per evidenziare la cosa, per dimostrargli che lei era lì per lui e non contro di lui.  
«Non devi farlo».  
Meredith passò le mani sulle sue braccia, lui ricambiò stringendo i suoi fianchi. Erano vicini, ma non ci trovavano nulla di sbagliato, o meglio non pensavano che lo fosse.  
Stavano vivendo il momento, quello era tutto quello che stavano facendo o che forse avrebbero mai più fatto.  
«Non scusarti. Se fosse stato Derek sarei già scappata via» affermò lei con gli occhi lucidi, un sorriso e il volto che diceva più di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Era forte, una donna che tutti avrebbero voluto avere al proprio fianco o nella quale tutti si sarebbero visti.  
Eppure, era raro trovare qualcuno con un incredibile vivacità e forza come la sua, non dopo ciò che stava accadendo, perdere di nuovo l’uomo che amava. Beh, forse c’erano qualcosa che non le aveva mai fatto credere di poterlo avere, o possibile che pensasse che tutto prima o poi sarebbe finito.  
Meredith rimase lì, a incoraggiarlo a spronarlo ad andare e lui lo fece.  
Nathan la guardò per l’ultima volta prima di salire sulla macchina e partire.  
Anzi, fu la penultima volta, perché prima di svoltare l’angolo e portarsi lontano da lei la vide nello specchietto retrovisore.  
Si impose di ricordarsela così: sorridente, con gli occhi lucidi e felice per ciò che lui stava vivendo, quando sarebbe stata la prima a volere quella possibilità.  
Mentre era in macchina pensava agli ultimi anni, a tutto quello che aveva affrontato e a quello che lo aveva portato lì, a Seattle e… No, Nathan non poteva credere che la città del suo nuovo inizio sarebbe stata anche la stessa che gli avrebbe riportato Megan.  
   
   
   
Il viaggio fu lungo, ma più si avvicinava più divenne nervoso, iniziò ad andare nel panico, cominciò a sudare freddo.  
   
_“Cosa sto facendo?” domandò a se stesso perplesso._  
   
_“Cosa… cosa..” non riuscì più nemmeno a parlare._  
   
Le parole gli moriva in gola, il respiro dapprima affannato divenne più veloce e meno regolare. Lo sentiva, stava per svenire, ma doveva darsi una calmata e… Lui non era in grado di farlo, non da solo.  
Erano troppi anni che non si sentiva così, che pur se vivo non provava un certo senso di pace.  
Nathan non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma in quel momento gli sembrò che la sua vita precedente fosse stata come… Sopravvivere e non vivere davvero.  
Doveva… Aprì il finestrino, l’aria fresca della sera entrò e rinfrescò l’atmosfera, ma continuava a sentire la testa pesante, il fiato corto e gli occhi appannati.  
Cambiò marcia e si accorse che le mani gli tremarono, rallentò, stava per fermarsi quando il telefono squillò.  
L’agitazione arrivò più veloce di un fulmine, forse solo allora constatò quanto la notizia di Megan l’avesse tenuto aggrappato per non impazzire, ma quel suono… poteva significare che fosse tutto invano, che non c’era nulla a cui stringersi, per cui sentirsi di nuovo vivo.  
In quel momento l’immagine di Meredith, del suo sorriso, dei suoi occhi su di sé, delle sue mani sul suo corpo lo riportarono alla realtà, gli diedero la forza di rispondere.  
«Nathan!» esclamò allarmata la voce dall’altra parte del telefono che lui riconobbe subito e pian piano si calmò.  
Poteva sentire il cuore prendere il suo solito ritmo, il respiro attenuarsi, la testa ritornare in sè e le mani… Beh, loro continuavano a tremare.  No, non era solo per l’agitazione era per il suo interlocutore.  
«Meredith» alla fine riuscì a dire, ma si percepì anche la sua gioia nel pronunciarlo.  
Forse stava sbagliando, forse non doveva comportarsi così… Ma non poteva nascondere ciò che provava, ciò che aveva provato. Lei era tutto il suo mondo fino a poco prima, non poteva dimenticare ciò che c’era stato. Non poteva o non voleva? Quella domandò lo tormentò, ma decise di accantonarla - per il momento - aveva già troppo a cui pensare.  
«Pensavo che ti fosse successo qualcosa» ammise lei, riportando a galla vecchi ricordi ed emozioni che ferirono entrambi.  
«No, sto bene. Ti avevo detto che sarei stato bene» la rassicurò lui, ma nel farlo ci mise troppa convinzione perché si udì un “oh!” molto risentito e ferito.  
«Lo so, ma… te ne sei andato così di fretta, euforico e io… Ho pensato che controllare non avrebbe fatto male» e sorrise, facendo sorridere anche lui.  
Il momento di parlare finì perché calò il silenzio. Si poteva quasi sentire i loro cuori battere, il respiro dell’uno e dell’altro accelerare e decelerare. Potevano persino contare i secondi che passavano nell’orologio che portavano sul polso e le lancette scattare al minuto che veniva segnato.  
Qualcuno doveva rompere quel circolo, ma come potevano se… Se tutto quello che avevano era andato in frantumi?  
Meredith, voleva parlare, voleva farlo davvero, ma cosa poteva dirgli? Era felice per lui, lo era davvero, ma avrebbe voluto che lui la stringesse forte e scacciasse via la paura di sentirsi da sola, di nuovo.  
Nathan sorrideva e non riusciva a nascondere la gioia che stava provando, ma nel profondo del suo cuore e dei suoi occhi c’era la sua immagine, di loro abbracciati che si baciavano a letto insieme e, pensava che tutto quello era sbagliato, ma che non era mai stato così felice come in quel momento.  
«Mamma?» fu quella vocina che interruppe il silenzio, il piccolo Bailey la stava chiamando, riscosse i due adulti e li riportò alla realtà.  
Si salutarono velocemente, ma non per nascondere qualcosa, ma perché era già stato difficile allontanarsi e adesso lo era ancora di più. Lo era quando si era avuto del tempo per elaborare la situazione, per capire che ogni cosa sarebbe cambiata, che loro sarebbero cambiati.  
   
   
   
Nathan chiuse la macchina dietro di lui, si sistemò il cappotto e, ancora in divisa medica entrò dalle porte dell’ospedale.  
Si sentì… Stranamente tranquillo.  
Più si avvicinava alla sua stanza e più gli sembrava di ritrovare quella sensazione di quiete e pace che provava quando era con lei.  
Tutti lo guardavano, si chiedevano chi fosse ma lui non se ne curò. Si fermò una sola volta per chiedere informazioni, ma c’era quasi.  
Quarto piano, stanza 125.  
Era così vicino, ma d’un tratto arretrò. Corse verso l’ascensore e si fermò.  
   
_“No, non posso farlo” si disse, mandando a quel paese tutte le cose che si era prefissato di fare e dire._  
   
Era girato di spalle, aveva il braccio alzato a mezz’aria e l’indice pronto a schiacciare il pulsante per richiamare l’ascensore, ma qualcosa lo fermava.  
Voleva vederla. Quell’affermazione lo scioccò, si rese conto solo adesso che non gli importava se lo avrebbe riconosciuto, se non sapeva cosa dirgli… No, non gli importava nulla se non rivederla.  
Stava per girarsi quando una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla e lui si scosse per la sorpresa.  
Era Owen.  
Nathan stava per parlare, ma poi gli mancarono le parole.  
L’amico teneva ancora la mano su di sé, poi si girarono e si guardarono negli occhi. Fu lì che riconobbe le sue paure, le sue debolezze, i suoi dubbi e le sue preoccupazioni. Fu in quello sguardo che rivide se stesso e, grazie ad esso entrambi gli uomini trovarono la forza per farsi avanti.  
Percorsero il corridoio l’uno di fianco all’altro e si fermarono davanti la porta.  
I due amici stavano aspettando che l’altro facesse la prima mossa, ma nessuno trovo il coraggio di farlo.  
Stavano cercando di rimandare il momento, o forse cercavano solo la forza per accantonare ogni sensazioni, ogni ricordo ed entrare.  
Alla fine Nathan si decise a farlo, poco prima di aver visto il volto sorridente di Meredith che lo incoraggiava, e si scontrò con la mano di Owen. Non la ritirò, anzi, lui mise la mano sulla sua e l’aprirono insieme.  
Megan era viva.  
«Owen» affermò la sorella con voce molto debole e provò ad alzarci, ma invano.  
«Na-Nathan!» esclamò sorpresa di vederlo lì, insieme a suo fratello.  
La ragazza sorrise, gli  occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e seppe di essere a casa.  
Nulla importava di più e, ogni dubbio, paura svanì nell’esatto momento che prese coscienza che fosse davvero lei. La sua dolce Megan.  
Per tutte le domande, o le preoccupazioni di ciò che avrebbe fatto ci sarebbe stato sempre domani.  
Nathan, seppure a malincuore decise che voleva viversi quel momento.  
Era quella la sua priorità.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno =D  
Eccomi con una nuova storia legata al finale della 13 stagione. Amemtto che questa storia è nata insieme a quella precedente, mi piaceva vedere le due prospettive di Meredith e Nathan dopo che entrambe avevano ricevuto la notizia che Megan era viva.  
Ci ho pensato su e, non so…. Volevo in qualche modo scrivere una sorta di sviluppo a quella notizia, vedere come sarebbe potuto essere la continuazione al finale di serie. Ovviamente non tiene conto della 14 stagione, quando ho scritto questa storia la tredicesima stagione era appena finita.  
Beh, è solo una piccola storia che mi era venuta in mente, che ho voluto raccontare e, non so, almeno ora, dopo gli eventi della nuova stagione mi porta ad essere un po’ rammaricata. All’inizio non sopportavo la coppia Meredith e Nathan e ora… ora mi manca. Strano eh!!  
Spero che vi piaccia, lo so che non ho messo chissà che cosa di innovativo, ma è più Nathan che riflette sulle sue emozioni, su ciò che prova ecc…  
Mi piaceva dare spazio anche a lui, proprio come avevo fatto con Meredith.  
Dopo gli ultimi eventi volevo cambiarla, ma alla fine ho deciso di lasciarla così. Era nata per essere questa e… non me la sono sentita di stravolgere tutto.  
  
Spero che vi piaccia lo stesso ^_^  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
